


Chapter One - The Malex Complex

by jakeperaltasflowercrown



Series: Stakes {Daredevil Series} [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeperaltasflowercrown/pseuds/jakeperaltasflowercrown
Summary: Alex Stone had been a thorn in Matt's side, and his heart, since they met in college. She'd been in and out like a whirlwind, and everytime she came back, he fell under her spell all over again, and this time is no different. Except, Frank Castle is in the picture now, and he has far more in common with Alex than Matt ever did - and only then, does he realise how much he can't lose her all over again.





	Chapter One - The Malex Complex

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a non-canon version of season 2 of daredevil. elektra isn't here (sorry!! i do love her, i promise) and matt/karen is already a lowkey thing in chapter one. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy, nonetheless. i've never written a story where the character in question already has a history with the OC, but it's something i wanted to try.
> 
> evie xx

Alex knew it wasn't fair to keep coming in and out of his life. She knew that what they had, however long they had been apart, would always bounce back to the weird love/hate thing she craved but detested. Heck, she had his name tattooed on her wrist. It'd been a drunken mistake when she was nineteen - but sadly, not the worst drunken mistake she'd been during her time with him. But, in spite of that, she was back in New York. Perched outside his legal firm building, her straggly black hair hanging on her back, and scarred shoulders masked with a leather jacket.

It'd been two years since she'd last seen him. They'd had a huge fight and she'd disappeared - it wasn't the first time, either. After a week of her no showing, Matt figured it out and moved on. Or, he tried to. There'd been many women who had come in and out of his apartment but none of them had ever stuck like Alex.

Foggy almost did a double take when he saw her - it'd been a while and her face was covered in a pair of aviators, but as he saw the slashed scar on her brow, he knew it was Alex Stone. He'd known her since college and when they were together, they were best friends. When she did her disappearing acts, he trusted her to stay safe in whatever batshit she'd caught herself up in with her work as freelance SHIELD agent.

'Alex?' A grin spread across her face almost instantly. The brunette turned to face him, letting out a laugh and pulling him towards her.

'It's been bloody ages.' In his mind, she sounded exactly like Oliver Twist.  
'Jesus. It has. Where the hell have you been?' They pulled out the hug.  
'Around - went back to London for a bit. Had an assignment in Russia.' She casually replied, chewing her gum loudly. 'How's...y'know?'  
'Matt?' Foggy raised his brows. 'He's fine. Still working his night job.'  
'I didn't expect any different from him,' Alex laughed. 'Is he with anyone?'  
'Him and our secretary have a...thing. But that won't stop you trying to break his heart again.'  
'That's not why I'm here, Fogs.'  
' Then _why _are you back?' He was defensive now.  
'...Work. I'm investigating someone, that's all.' __

Matt Murdock, meanwhile, was stood by the window of his office. When he first heard her voice in the distance, he didn't want to believe it. But, at the same time, he so badly wanted it to be her. He'd missed her - he always did. She'd been a major part of his life over the past decade, however much she came and went. He kept replaying his last conversation with her, and got so distracted that he didn't hear the door open. It was overwhelming - her presence was overwhelming. She had a familiar smell of tobacco, gin and vanilla, and she always had a kind of cold warmth radiating from her body.

'Alex?' His words held hope, but more confusion.

'Hey, Murdock.' He could hear the smirk her voice held. Within seconds, he'd flung her arms around him. He didn't hug back instantly, but her touch bought him back to reality like a traincrash, and he was holding her tight. Only, when he let go, he flared.

'Where the hell have you been?'

'You ask me that every damn time, and I always say the same thing.' Alex lowly chuckled. 'You don't want to know the answer to that.'

Matt's anger reverted, and he just nodded, smiling. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too.'

There moment was interrupted by a woman clearing her throat. Alex turned to face Karen Page - tall, blonde and slim. She felt like a garden gnome compared to her, given that she was short, brunette and on the stockier side. She also didn't bother with makeup, and dressed in leather jackets and dark clothing rather than dresses and heels. Karen was pretty much every man's type. The two had never met before, and Foggy nor Matt had ever bought up Alex's name in conversation. She was a ghost of his past, and occasionally, his present.

'Who's this?' Karen forced a smile.

'I'm Alex,' She glanced between the two lawyers. 'Friend from college.'

'Oh!' The blonde smiled. 'I'm Karen, the secretary.'

'Matt's girlfriend?'

'No, not girlfriend.' Matt quickly replied. 'I mean, I don't know.'

'He never could make up his mind about labels.' Alex joked, quickly realising she'd shot herself in the foot.

'Oh, you and Matt dated?' 

That was one way to put it. Dating covered about one percent of what Foggy had called the Malex complex. 

'Matt never mentioned me?' She tried to hide the surprise in her voice. 'I mean, it's not a big deal. We broke up a loooooong time ago. _Whoo._ Like ages! Seriously. Long time.'

_Except you never had the decency to tell me it was over_ Matt thought to himself. Heck, some of her clothes were still at his apartment. He'd never had the heart to throw them away. He hadn't been with Karen long enough for her to ask about the weirdly small hoody or ripped jeans crumpled up at the back of his closet. In fact, they hadn't even had the conversation about exes. He didn't know if telling Karen about Alex was even the right thing to do - she might try to stop him from seeing her. And that was something he couldn't let happen.

\--

Four hours later, after an awkward goodbye, Matt found Alex at Josie's. He didn't even bother looking anywhere else; it was the nearest place with alcohol. She'd always relied on drinks to keep her sane, but she had enough control issues to stay borderline sober.

'We should probably talk, right?' Matt slid his beer onto the counter next to her, taking a seat.

'Right,' Alex slammed her empty glass down, signalling to Josie for a refill.

'Karen's cute.'

'I wouldn't know,' He joked, earning an elbow in the ribs. 'She has a great personality. You just took her by surprise. You took us all by surprise.'

'I know. I'm here on a work assignment, and I need somewhere to stay. Foggy's apartment sucks balls and I'm too broke for a hotel.'

'So, you want to crash at mine?'

'I know it's a lot to ask, and I know you don't owe me any favours after I ripped out your heart and used it as a stressball. But seriously, if you could just put me up for a week or so, I would be literally the most grateful person ever. And then I'll bugger off and you probably won't see me again for a while. Maybe I'll come back for yours and Karen's wedding?' She held a tone of humour in her voice.

' _A week_ , Alex. And that's it.'

'You won't regret it, Matthew. I promise.' Matt ignored the last part of her sentence.

Promises meant as much to Alex as giving a proper goodbye. He could have flat out said no and let her fend for herself - something he knew very well that she wad capable of doing - but they had catching up to do. Even if he was with Karen now, Alex still meant a great deal to him. She'd always been a big part of his life, heartbreaker or not, and nothing would change that. At least not on his part.


End file.
